


The One Whom My Soul Loves

by opti_Miss_tic



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opti_Miss_tic/pseuds/opti_Miss_tic
Summary: What if things had been a little different- what if Gilbert hadn't ever tugged Anne's hair? Would things really be so different? Maybe. But perhaps Anne needed the time to sort through her ideals. [Based on the books]





	The One Whom My Soul Loves

The first day Anne attended Avonlea school, Gilbert Blythe returned to school as well. In their youth, the boys and the girls didn’t often play together more than briefly, as the girls were unsuited for the boys’ activities and they didn’t much want to play the ungraceful sport the boys found so entertaining.

As it was, Gilbert Blythe did not tug Anne’s red braid that day, and so the dramatics never happened. Avonlea, by that point, had heard of the disastrous circumstances Mrs. Rachel Lynde had met Anne, in which Anne’s hair was compared cruelly to carrots, so the other children knew better than to say anything to try and provoke her temper.

However, it would be a while before Gilbert could truly capture her attention for reason other than academic competition and fleeting glances when he was brought to her attention. Oblivious Anne, who had all the time in the world for her Diana and none at all for reckless boys, even handsome ones like Gilbert and goggle-eyed ones like Charlie Sloane.

Because of this, she went about her early years at Green Gables with little strife, aside from the drunken Diana debacle. 

It was when the “Take-Notices” became more frequent among Anne’s peers that the boys and girls started to mingle more, and she found a kindred spirit in Gilbert Blythe’s presence when the others were laughing gaily or trying to one-up each other or select beaus, the way Ruby Gillis was insistent on doing. Anne, who had no interest in beaus as of yet, and Gilbert, who had eyes only for an oblivious red-head found that they really did share quite a lot of passions and qualities, aside from their politics, where Anne sided with Matthew. Gilbert admired her for her convictions, and she found him charming for his drive.

When she was sixteen and attending Queen’s with her dear friends, poor Diana to remain in Avonlea, Anne found a particular preference for Gilbert’s company over others. Jealous Josie Pye quite resented the relationship and found prudent to insert herself in as many interactions as she could, which only served to annoy Anne and further alienate Gilbert from Josie. Gilbert aided her in her studies and she challenged him with his, so they both ended up at the top of their class.

Gilbert was a dear friend to her when Matthew died, and he became invaluable to her in the following months.

It came as no surprise to anyone at all when Gilbert gave up Avonlea school for her, and Anne found that she missed him dearly when he was away most days to teach at the other school. 

Diana’s engagement to Fred shocked Anne; not because of who Diana chose to marry, but because Diana was old enough to marry anyone. She had been so preoccupied with the AVIS, it hadn’t occurred to her that her friend was being courted beneath her nose.

“Are you jealous?” Gilbert had asked her as they wandered down Lovers’ Lane.

“Well,” she considered before flashing her bright eyes to him, “No. I don’t suppose I am. I could never feel properly envious of Diana, I don’t think. I love her too dearly,” she admitted. “I just think it’s a shame that people have to grow up.”

“It’s inevitable, though, isn’t it, Anne?” he asked, his dark gaze trained directly on Anne.

“If we must,” she said with a brief smile, flitting her eyes away from his. “It just seems a shame to do so, so soon. I think Marilla really needs me, now, as I am, and I’m enjoying my youth, I think.”

“You think?”

“I always thought I wanted romance,” she told him carefully, “but I’m finding I’m quite content as I am. And if Diana is marrying boring Fred and seems happy as a magpie about it, I don’t suppose my ideals really mean anything.”

“Your ideals?” he pressed, stooping to pluck a stray lily of the valley from their path.

She turned towards him and he tucked the sweet-smelling flowers into her hair, which had been up done for a long time by then. She hummed before turning to continue their walk. “Yes,” she mused, “I always thought I’d find someone dashingly handsome, dark, and wicked to fall desperately in love with. As it is, I don’t know that I need wicked or how I’ll feel to fall in love with someone.”

Gilbert contained his disappointment and chose to nod at her to let her know he was still listening.

“I thought I’d want marble halls and jewels aplenty, but I don’t think I need even those to be happy. I’m perfectly content in my Green Gables with my imagination to aid me. With troublesome Davy and sweet Dora, I don’t know that I’ve ever been happier, and you know how I love teaching.”

“Won’t you go to Redmond, though?” he asked.

She nodded slowly, “I haven’t yet told Marilla or Diana of my decision,” she admitted. “Marilla will be thrilled for me, of course, and I should like to see Diana married before I go, but college sounds like such an adventure. And Matthew so wanted me to do.”

“He would have been proud of you, Anne,” Gilbert promised her gently. “I didn’t know him well, but he preened when you accomplished something new. I think we all did.” 

She gave him a soft smile, the tilt of her gaze and sunshine hitting her vibrant hair making her appear fairy-like and magical and not at all like she was someone who belonged in Avonlea with the common folk.

“Have you made up your mind to go, too?” she asked him. They didn’t often discuss it, because of the financial aspect of it and because she dreaded the idea that he might say ‘no’ and have to continue working for it.

“I have,” he said with a bit of a grin, “I’m afraid you shall have to put up with me a while longer, Anne.”

“Put up with you, indeed,” she scoffed, turning her head to hide her delighted smile. “I suppose it is a circumstance I shall have to endure.”

He laughed and tugged a rogue curl gently. “Endure it, you must, Carrots,” he teased lightly, chuckling when she shoved him away.

“I’ll get you back for that slight, just you wait, Gilbert Blythe,” she retorted as he regained his balance.

“So long as your revenge doesn’t involve any dories, I suppose I’ll live,” he wisely stepped away from her for that wicked tease that time. “As it is, it’s late,” he said, gesturing to the Green Gables gate while keeping a safe distance from the girl that was trying to work up a proper rage, but failing to hide a smile, “So I’ll bid you ‘Adieu’, Anne-girl, until tomorrow.”

“Until tomorrow,” Anne said with a mocking curtsey and a pleased little grin before entering through the gate and shutting it behind her as a wile Davy came flying out the front door.

“Anne!” he cried out and Gilbert left as her attention was claimed.

Diana’s wedding proved magical and exactly as Anne had envisioned her lovely bosom friend wedding the man of her dreams. Diana was all dark hair, lace and beauty. The wedding caused an odd wistfulness to enter Gilbert’s gaze when their eyes met and, unusually, Anne demurred, her creamy complexion flushing as she redirected her gaze to Diana taking her vows.

As her friend’s maid of honor and dressed in splendor, for Diana was not to have her bosom friend in anything less than perfect, Anne was treated to her pick of the gentlemen for dancing. Somehow, she started and ended the night on her dear friend Gilbert’s arm.

Redmond proved an entirely new obstacle for Anne’s tenuous grasp on her childhood. Gilbert proved a dear, constant companion in spite of the digs Philippa and Aunt Jamesina tutted when he entered their happy abode. Priscilla, ever the sweetheart, merely hid her smile and pretended to be very much occupied with whatever task was at hand when the gentleman appeared.

Until Phil, lovely, blunt Phil, pointed it out, Anne hadn’t realized that she had snubbed the romantic hero of her dreams, Roy Gardner, until after the fact. Here he came, tall, dark, romantic Roy Gardner with all his charm and wealth and pretty poetry, and Anne didn’t notice.

This she marveled over with Diana when she returned to Avonlea for holiday.

Her lovely friend observed Anne with keen eyes. “Anne, dear, have you wondered why Roy Gardner gave you no distraction?” she inquired gently, carefully positioning her embroidery needle.

Anne observed Diana quietly for a moment. “I want to say that perhaps I was not ready for the man of my dreams to entre my life.”

“You want to, dear?” Diana probed.

“I think,” Anne acknowledged finally, “should the right person enter, I could be quite ready quite quickly to start my life with him.”

Diana allowed her dark eyes to rest on her pretty friend just a beat. However, due to the conflict in Anne’s green eyes, she allowed the matter to settle once again.

Josie Pye was not so tactful, though her words were not directed to Anne when the lady in question overheard. 

“Anne Shirley always did fancy herself above us,” Josie had scoffed to one of the town women, “I shouldn’t wonder that Gilbert Blythe won’t speak to her. Perhaps he’s given up on the notion or else he’s afraid of how vicious she’ll be when she turns him down. Not for my sake, obviously,” she hastened to add. “I couldn’t care a bit that he didn’t pursue me when we were children. My father always made enough that he wouldn’t allow me to settle for the likes of a Blythe…”

Anne, though, had hurried out of the shop and down the busy, social streets of Avonlea with heightened color and realization settling in the pit of her stomach.

As Anne was sorting through her thoughts, given a blessed break from having to see Gilbert, who was away to Carmody with his father, Jane Andrews approached her with an offer from her brother, Billy.

Anne, who was truly stunned by the idea of marrying Billy Andrews in any seriousness, nearly laughed. Fortunately, the titian haired girl gave her old chum a little sigh and smile before shaking her head. “No, Jane, I shan’t marry your brother.”

Jane felt rather affronted by the rejection- wasn’t it just like Anne Shirley to refuse a perfectly respectable offer from her brother. “Well,” she sniffed, “I think it is awfully presumptuous of you, Anne, to believe you can do better than my brother.”

Anne sighed, feeling a little warmth at the notion. “No, Jane, that is not at all what I believe. I do, however, feel that I could certainly do nothing to make Billy happy, and he me.”

“The over particular get left behind,” was the retort as her friend left, it would be a bit of time before Jane got over the insult.

As it was, the Sloane’s never would get over Anne’s rejection of Charlie, who was naïve enough to phrase his proposal in such a way that Anne would be the benefactress of such an arrangement.

Anne’s return to Redmond led to a conviction in her that solidified when Gilbert came to visit Patty’s Place before classes were set to begin.

“I’m sorry I didn’t see much of you over break, Anne,” he apologized, helping her into her heavy coat so they could go for a stroll through the dreary yet enchanting grounds of the school.

“Don’t apologize, Gil,” Anne replied, looking up at him after tucking her scarf it. “It is, after all, only fair that your family should see some of you when I monopolize you so most of the time.”

He gave her a boyish grin as they walked from the home. “I rather enjoy your monopoly,” he hedged, glancing at her with a keen eye. She had always been so quick to deflect any flirtation on his part. His heart gave a little leap when she simply smiled and looked away to hide some of her heightened color. 

“How did you fare, then?” she asked him.

He gave a laugh, “Quite well, compared to you, I hear,” he said smugly. “Poor Charlie,” he teased.

Anne blushed in earnest then, turning to Gilbert with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. “Oh! You knew?” she demanded.

“Anne, Charlie has had eyes for you since you were eleven,” he chuckled. “It was no surprise when he bragged about deciding to ask you,” he paused contemplatively, “I am just surprised he waited until you were back in Avonlea. I thought for sure he’d ask you here, sooner.”

She scowled at him. “You might have discouraged him.”

“Anne, dear, he’s a Sloane,” was all Gilbert could reply. Truthfully, he was testing again, to see her reaction.

Her only response to the endearment, though, was a softening expression. “That ought not be an excuse,” she complained.

Gilbert felt a dangerous little hope close to bursting into flame. “It’s really the only explanation.”

“I’ve never given him any false encouragement, though, have I?”

“None that I can think of,” Gilbert admitted, “but I think you underestimate your draw.”

“And you?” Anne asked before daring to clarify: “Do you have any estimation of my possible draw?”

Gilbert stopped walking, the little hope a full blaze, and rested his hand on her arm. “Anne, you know I do. Surely you must.”

And a wonderful peace settled over Anne as she turned her gaze to his. “I had dared to hope,” she admitted. 

Gilbert’s expression was like the sun coming out. “Hope?”

“I… learned something about myself this break,” she told him carefully.

“Oh?”

“Oh. I learned precisely why Roy Gardner did not infatuate my romantic little soul, for example,” she told him, biting back a grin at the dark, fleeting expression that touched Gilbert’s eyes. “I found that my romantic little soul seems rather to adore yours.”

Gilbert’s heart thrummed quickly as he dropped his hand to gather hers. “Anne, do you mean it? Don’t make fun.”

“You goose,” she said, pressing his fingers with hers briefly. “Why did you not say anything before?”

He looked at her a little tenderly. “Dear, what would you have said if you were not ready to hear it?”

Anne frowned at the thought, for her foolish little self knew exactly what would have happened if Gilbert had surprised her with a declaration or, worse, a proposal. “You could have had anyone that you wanted. Why would you wait for silly me?” she asked, thinking of certain lovely Redmond girls and suitable Avonlea ladies who were understandably enchanted by the young Mr. Blythe.

“Because, Silly Anne, I could never have anyone but you.”


End file.
